


Always

by justpeterparkerthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gay Harley Keener, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeterparkerthings/pseuds/justpeterparkerthings
Summary: Peter's always enjoyed being held, especially by Harley, but when he wakes up he gets caught in the past. Stuck. Harley's there to help him.Warning, there is implied Rape/Non-con. Nothing is explicitly mentioned, but please do not read if this might trigger you!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank @dreamingdreamer20 on Tumblr for continuing to give me prompts! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, here's a moodboard for the story:  
> https://photos.app.goo.gl/oVMZ3uVPzzmpzAUk7

Peter was restless, he had woken up about ten minutes ago, held in a strong grasp. He could feel something rising and falling underneath him, most likey someone. 

He refused to open his eyes, refused to give into the fear.

_Waking up, His arm slung around his waist, trapping him between his chest and the bed. Feeling the hot breath of someone else, the smell of beer filling his nostrils, the taste of it still on his tounge._

Peter clenched his fist to his sides, _Don't move, it'll be over soon._ He exhaled forcefully, feeling the body under him stiffen. 

A breath of air, light, "Hey, Pete? You awake?"

_"Get up, Einstein, May will be back soon."_

He tensed, just breathe, in and out. It'll be over soon. _He was running his grimy fingers up and down his arms, across his chest, along his entire body. Stuck. He couldn't move, couldn't get enough air._

Fingers trailed his spine, softly caressing his backside, Peter flinched, falling off whatever he was laying against. The impact hurt-

_He was thrown against the wall, bright, synical, blue eyes staring down at him, eyeing his frame, "Don't move, Einstein, you don't want anyone to hear you, right?"_

Someone grabbed his forearm, a small chuckle escaping from their lips, Peter shot up, nearly knocking heads with them. He frantically opened his eyes, _It'll be over, don't fight it._ he stared ahead at a pair of electric blue eyes. 

He yanked his arm away, fighting to push away from the eyes hovering over him, "Peter?" _Parker!_

Desperately standing, he backed into a wall-

_Don't let him know, he can't know. He'll tell May, it'll be over, Don't let him know, Don't let him know, no one can know!_

A hand landed on his shoulder, Peter's eyes widened,

_Don't move, just breathe, just breathe, don't move!_

Peter shoved the figure away from him, his super strength overpowering his common sense. The man- no the boy- went flying across the room, landing on the table in front of the couch he was previously asleep on.

Harley groaned, rubbing his back, which took the brute of the landing, when he glanced back at Peter, he had one hand braced against the wall and the other held out, as of he wanted to run and help him. He looked scared.

_Stop! You're just a little boy, a scared little boy!_

Harley stood slowly, watching as Peter flinched, lifting both feet to cling only to the wall, "Hey, Pete, it's ok, it's me, Harley?" 

He was nodding, but didn't meet his eyes. His brown ones, filled with tears, jumped to the table, the TV, anything except for him.

He took another step forward, "Can you breathe for me, it's ok." Harley watched Peter take a forced breath, than another. 

_"Just keep breathing, Baby."_

"Just keep breathing for me, ok, Darlin'?" Peter forcefully took more steps against the wall, scaling it until he was hanging upside down from the ceiling, curled into a tight ball, tears streaming down his face and falling on to the marble floor by Harley's feet. 

Right now he really wished he could climb walls, "Peter? Please, hey, just look at me, ok?"

_"Look at me when I touch you! Say thank you! Ask me for it!"_

He was a very pliant person, always looking for ways to make people proud. _Not him, never him._

Peter blinked his eyes open and looked down, those merciless blue eyes were gone, replaced with a worried gaze. He breathed out, Harley. He looked so sad, so concerned. He just threw him across the room, Peter stared until Harley spoke softly, "It's ok." He broke, falling into a fit of cries, almost falling off the ceiling. 

"Can you get down, please, it's ok. Take you're time."

_"Get out from under there!" A kick to the bedside, "Your Aunt will be home soon! Do you want her to see you like this! Get out, now!"_

Peter slowly climbed down the wall, falling into a sitting position, his knees tugged closely to his chest. Harley hesitantly sat next to him, careful not to touch the fragile boy.

_He didn't move, no not this time. Just breathe, it'll be over soon. It was dark under the bed, curled against himself tightly. He was just a boy, May would be back soon._

"Are you ok?" Peter took Harley's hand tightly, wringing their fingers together, "Pete?" He looked up, Peter's glossy eyes focused on him,

"I'm sorry." 

_May hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple, "I'm so, so sorry, Peter."_

Harley squeezed Peter's hand, "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong. What happened?" 

"I-" Peter gasped again for air, squeezing Harley's hand back, grounding himself to reality.

"You don't have to tell me," Harley began, he was curious, but Peter was shivering, he was uncomfortable. That overruled everything. 

Peter's voice cracked, "I want to tell you," fresh tears streamed down his face, "but I-I can't, I don't know how!" 

Harley nodded, "It's ok, c'mon," he stood, helping Peter up when he outstretched a hand, "We can talk about it later, yeah?" 

Harley led him back to the couch, where Peter took a seat, "But for now, we'll turn on another movie, I'll make you some of my Mama's famous hot chocolate and we'll talk when you're ready." 

Peter nodded from the living area, settling down on the cushions. He vaguely heard Harley ask Friday to turn on a movie. Although he didn't watch, he heard the starting theme to Star Wars. 

Soon enough a familiar weight was resting next to him again, Peter leaned into it, taking the mug from Harley's hand, his other running fingers through his hair.

Peter hummed, contently watching the movie. His breath began to slow down and soon, with Harley's continuous reassurences, he was beginning to fall back asleep. 

At a loud explosion from the TV, he jerked away, feeling Harley tense aside him. Peter took in a nervous breath before turning to the boy next to him. 

Harley glanced at him and upon noticing the change in Peter's stance he took the remote and lowered the volume on the television. 

The younger boy met his eyes and Harley offered a comforting smile, hoping Peter would get the message that he was safe. Apparently he did because after a moment his arms were suddenly full of a shivering body, "It's ok, I promise it's ok, now." 

Peter's nodding, his face tucked into his neck, eyes screwed shut. It takes him a couple of minutes to murmur out, "When you lived in Tennessee, did you watch the news alot?" 

It's an odd question, but he nods, "Yeah, Darlin'," he trails his fingers up Peter's back, rubbing small circles whenever the boy moves, "It's all we had to do down there." 

Peter doesn't look at him, "I- There was this, um, news story. This kid was about fourteen, he was left alone alot, so his Aunt got him a babysitter." He takes in a deep breath, "but this babysitter, this man, he was bad and he hurt this boy. A lot, whenever his Aunt wasn't home." Harley tenses underneath him, his fingers stopping. He faintly feels his shirt beginning to get wet.

"I could have stopped him, but I, I couldn't. I was too weak and I couldn't get him off the boy." Peter's sobbing now, clinging on to Harley like he might run away. "I couldn't do it, and he kept hurting, and I couldn't-" 

Harley pulls Peter away from him, holding the boy's head in his hands, wiping away his tears with the pad's of his thumbs, "It's ok, Pete, look at me," pools of wet, brown eyes stare up at him, "Peter, you can't save everyone. Spider-Man can't save everyone, it's ok. It's not your fault. That guy, shouldn't have been anywhere near the boy. It's not your fault." 

Peter's shaking his head as best as he can in Harley's grasp, "Spider-Man, he-he, wasn't there," more tears are falling from his eyes as lets out a desperate sob, pitching forward slightly.

Harley's mind goes blank for a second, oh. (Oh) He stares at Peter, who's crying uncontrollably now, fidgety in his hands. "I'm sorry," he says the words before he can think of anything else, "I- Peter, I," 

The boy falls into his arms, clinging on to him, he hears his shirt rip, "I'm sorry, Harley! I didn't want to. I'm disgusting. I just sat there! I didn't, I didn't even do anything and I just, I just let it happen." 

"Peter you couldn't have done anything," he holds on to the boy tighter, "I'm so, so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this-"

"But, I could have stopped it Harley. I was strong enough and I just didn't."

"No one deserves that. It doesn't matter, you don't deserve that. Peter," the latter looks up at him, "I love you. You're not gross. You're perfect, ok? And I will always love you. Always." 

Harley squeezes Peter again. He doesn't remember how long they sit there, he doesn't remember when his shirt finally dries, he doesn't remember when Peter's sobs turn into small snores. 

He does remember laying Peter back down on the couch, tucking him under a soft blanket, giving him a long kiss on his temple. 

He remembers sitting at the foot of the couch and letting himself get consumed by his thoughts and endless questions, but that'll have to wait. He'll wait with Peter forever if it means the boy will stay happy. As long as he's comfortable. 

Forever.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr and gives me prompts @justpeterparkerthings


End file.
